ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Irresponsible/Number One Fan
Number One Fan is the third issue of the comic series Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Transcript Principal Octavius is seen sitting at his desk looking at Peter, Gwen, Flash, and an unidentified girl. *'Otto: '...A car window was smashed... a football was thrown at someone's head... everyone was screaming for you to stop... and by the end of it, there were more bruises than even I can count... *'Peter: '''He started it. *'Otto:' I don't care who started it, I shouldn't have had to end it. And Janice, you're better than this, why did you try to get involved? *'Janice:' I was really scared and I didn't know what to do... *'Gwen: So you bit me? *'''Janice: Uh... I don't remember doing that... Janice slumps down, putting her hood up and covering her face with her shirt. * Janice: Okay, fine. * Otto: '''Now... I don't want to be the bad guy here. And I don't want to expel any of you. But the four students who have gotten the most complaints are you four. Whether it be snapping because someone tried to look at your sketchbook, hitting a baseball at the back of someone's head, repeatedly cutting class and not showing up again, or fighting and beating the captain of the opposing football team. You've all built up quite the reputation for yourselves... so I want you all to work together. * '''Flash: '''Wait, what? * '''Otto: Peter, you don't like Flash, Flash, you don't like Peter, Gwen, you don't have many friends, and Janice, you're extremely introverted. Working on a project together could help all of you. And I have the project. Otto takes out a piece of paper and slides it over to the four, Peter picking it up. *'Peter: '"Mechanical limb enhancers." *'Otto:' I know none of you are big fans of science, but if you managed to make this work you will help a lot of people. Like my good friend Curt Connors. *'Gwen:' What happened to him? *'Otto: '''He lost his arm a few years ago and he's been looking for a way to help people like him. And if limb enhancers existed, that quest would be over. *'Peter:' That's nice and all but can we have Harry help us? *'Otto: The point of this is for you four to work together. Not you four and Harry. *'Peter: '''But I have no idea how to do this. *'Otto: 'Well then you'll have to learn how to. Otto smugly smiles at Peter. *'Peter: ...You're getting better at making me do work. And I thought you had no life. It suddenly cuts to outside the school, the four walking off. *'Flash:' Who's house should we do this crap at? Peter remembers that he has his Spider-Man suit in his closet, Gwen remembers her father telling her "no boys", and Flash just remembers his father. All of them turn to Janice, who sheepishly looks at them, suddenly cutting to a purple house later that night. Inside, Flash is trying to make a smoothie, Peter and Gwen are watching TV, and Janice just stands in the corner of the living room. * Janice: So should we work? * Peter: In a minute, Ock never said when we actually had to start working. * Gwen: Ock? * Peter: Octavius. * Gwen: Weird nickname. * Janice: Alright, I guess... uh... make yourself at home then... mi casa es tu casa. My dad is busy with other stuff so he won't know. * Peter: '''What does your dad do? * '''Janice: A lot of things... * Flash: Think fast! Flash throws a smoothie at Janice, who accidentally drops it and spills it on the floor. She takes a few steps back and sits on the ground, seemingly extremely terrified of the mistake she made. * Flash: Sorry? * Peter: '''Dude, why'd you throw that at her? * '''Flash: She was meant to catch it, I didn't know she was gonna freak out and have a panic attack over nothing! * Peter: '''Does she seem like the type of person who'd enjoy you throwing stuff at her?! * '''Flash: Maybe? what do you care anyway? you got a crush on her or something? no surprise, freaks usually like to hang out together. Peter attempts to hit Flash but is stopped by Gwen, who points at Janice. Peter looks at Flash, who is also looking at Janice. Peter walks over to Janice and sits beside her, remaining awkwardly silent for a few seconds before patting Janice on the back to try and cheer her up. * Peter: I think now is a good time to work on the project. It cuts to later on, with the group working on the project. Flash is seen with a fake finger attached to a string. He tugs on the string, the finger moving once he does. Peter is seen drinking soda while watching this. *'Peter: '''Okay, now how do we make a thing that tugs on the wire for the person? *'Flash:' Well, we'll... uh... I'll think of something. Janice taps on Peter's shoulder. *'Peter: Yeah? *'Janice: '''Can I, uh... can... can I show you something, please? *'Peter: 'Sure, what is it? *'Janice: 'I'd prefer to show you in private... *'Peter: Oh... okay. Peter begins walking off with Janice. *'Gwen:' Hey Petey, where ya goin'? Janice looks at him with fear in her eyes. *'Peter: '''Going off to do something in private. And don't call me Petey. Gets on my nerves. *'Gwen:' I'll remember to call you it a million more times from now on then. *'Peter:' Probably shouldn't have said anything... Peter walks off with Janice, who takes him upstairs with her. They enter her bedroom and she slowly closes the door. * '''Peter:' What's up? She turns on a purple light, revealing an entire wall of the room is covered in pictures and drawings of Spider-Man. *'Peter:' ...Uh... you a fan of Spider-Man? *'Janice:' Not a fan. The fan. I suppose that's why he loves me. *'Peter:' ...Huh...? Janice opens up her closet, revealing a suit inside. *'Janice: '''He doesn't know it yet, but he does. And I plan on meeting him tonight! *'Peter:' Wow... you are insane. *'Janice: Oh, you sound just like my mom. Janice puts on her mask. *'Janice: '''I haven't thought of a name yet. Maybe Scorpion? no, scorpions hunt spiders... *'Peter (narration): I really wish I could go a week without meeting a crazy person... but for me, luck doesn't exist. *'Janice:' Tarantula? Black Widow? no, don't wanna seem like a rip-off. Come on Peter, throw me out some suggestions! *'Peter: '''Weren't you really quiet and shy just a few seconds ago? *'Janice:' It's called acting. *'Peter:' And why did you decide to show me... all of this? *'Janice: Well... as shameful as it is to say, you remind me of him. I feel the same quivering hot feeling I do when I see you as when I see him! She crosses her legs and covers her groin with her hands. Peter is clearly horrified by the implications and takes a few steps back. * '''Janice: I got my name, the Beetle. * Peter: ...And why did you pick that...? * Janice: '''Sometimes spiders eat beetles. And all I want Spider-Man to do is-- * '''Peter: Please don't finish that sentence! good god, woman! * Janice: Goodbye! * Peter: No, we are not done with this! what the hell is going on with you!? * Janice: Oh, what, are you jealous, Peter? * Peter: What? * Janice: 'Because I can make time for you right now if you want! * '''Peter: '''What's happening? Peter's back presses up against a wall and Janice slides him on to the ground, lying on top of him. *'Peter: I'm not a fan of these implications! *'Janice:' You don't mind me keeping the mask on, do you? Janice begins taking her hoodie off only for the door to come flying open, revealing Gwen and Flash. * Peter: It isn't what it looks like. * Flash: I'd hope not... * Janice: Two people walking in on a sight like this! oh, the shame! hehe... Janice stands up and takes her mask off, revealing she is blushing quite a bit, has a massive grin, and is bug-eyed. *'Janice: '''I definitely shouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling right now and yet I am. How embarrassing, gahaha! Janice runs over to her closet and takes her suit, putting on what appears to be a jetpack before jumping out of her window, saluting everyone before taking off. *'Gwen:' ...What the hell...? *'Peter:''' I wish I could tell you...